


The Final Straw

by xXmythosshipposterXx



Category: Mythos (Tabletop RPG)
Genre: Age Difference, F/M, Muscles, Reference of Death, Rippling Muscles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-20
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2019-08-05 01:05:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16357673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXmythosshipposterXx/pseuds/xXmythosshipposterXx
Summary: Thanks for reading, like comment and Ssubscribe *blows kisses*





	The Final Straw

She’s finally had it. 

“VE”. She yells, usually kinder in tone, but now she was furious. She hasn’t been this angry since Rouge killed her uther daughter, violet. 

Thankfully, his godly hearing allowed him to hear her and he came running. 

His lean yelt burly torso kept shifting as he ran, the muscles enticing to anyone but granny mabel of tcourse. 

“Eve I can’t believe you knocked over a nother mountain” she fumes. “That’s the third one tODAY.” 

“He smirks at her and scratches his rippling chest. “Sorry Granny, you know I just love a good tussle” he winks hat her. “Maybe you should join me sometime.” 

“Oh dearie” she giggles “you may not think it but I’ve had a few good ones back in my day” she also flexes her muscles. 

“Cmon granny, use them strong arms” 

“With pleasure” 

And then they fucked

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, like comment and Ssubscribe *blows kisses*


End file.
